


Feathers and Lace

by phoenixsigns



Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Crossdressing, Lingerie, M/M, Nemesis is an angel, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-13
Updated: 2019-04-13
Packaged: 2020-01-12 11:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18445238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixsigns/pseuds/phoenixsigns
Summary: Tim likes to wear lingerie. Oskar appreciates this. Juš really appreciates this.





	Feathers and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the kink meme!

**Selfmade**

Oskar catches Tim putting on a pretty pink negligee on night while they’re both on MAD Lions. Usually never one to miss out on an opportunity to run his mouth, he stands there, mouth agape at the sight of his mid laner standing in front of his mirror, the translucent material of the negligee revealing and accentuating his graceful shoulder blades, the flat planes of his chest, his dusky nipples poking out, his semi-hard cock creating a tent in silk and lace. 

Tim turns when he spots Oskar behind him, face turning a shade of pink similar to the colour of the lingerie he’s wearing. “Oh-” he says, startled, before Oskar steps forward to pull him into a hot, clumsy kiss.

They fumble around that night, inexperience clear in their movements as Oskar makes his way down Tim’s body, licking and sucking at any exposed skin (and there’s so much skin to see), sliding a hand up that skimpy piece he’s wearing that drives him wild every time he looks at it and putting a hand on Tim’s erection, which is hot and heavy against his hand. Tim pants and moans, whimpering Oskar’s name as his eyes squeeze shut and before long he’s spilling all over the fabric of the negligee, getting it soiled, getting it so so dirty. 

Afterwards Tim reaches down to return the favour, and he gets Oskar’s jeans all dirty too. They lie there on the floor of Tim’s room and giggle about it for a bit before Oskar rolls over and clumsily, awkwardly making his way back to his room.

Oskar catches Tim doing an extra set of laundry the next day (because he’s doing the same), and that’s the last he sees of the negligee. They don’t talk about it afterwards.

**Crownshot**

It isn’t until several months after  Juš joins SK Gaming and Tim joins Fnatic that he finds out about his former midlaner’s penchant for wearing lingerie. During their weekly hangout with Mihael and Oskar after the final week of the regular season, once both their teams have locked in playoff positions, Tim whispers to Juš to come to the bathroom with him. 

Once they’re in one of the stalls, the rest of the bathroom being mercifully empty, Tim turns to him, looking downwards meaningfully before reaches down to inch down his jeans just slightly, revealing a flash of white lace against his pale skin. Juš’ eyebrows go straight up.

“Are you…?” he begins, and Tim nods with a small grin.

“Wanted to reward you for winning against Schalke today,” he says, before he unzips his fly and takes his pants all the way off. Juš only has a moment to admire the lacy white panties Tim’’s wearing, the fabric straining so that it shows off the contours of his soft cock, before Tim removes his shirt and turns around. Juš’ breath catches at the sight.

Tim is wearing a bra, but not just any bra. No, attached to the band, spread across his back, are a small pair of lacy angel wings. 

“Holy shit,  _ dragi _ ,” he says, English words slurring in his strong Slovenian accent as he takes in the sight of Tim’s back, his ass, and the lace accentuating it all. “You telling me you played in all this today? Just for me?”

Tim turns back towards him for a moment, eyes sparkling with some emotion Juš can’t quite name. “Not just for you, Crownie,” is all he says before turning back to face the wall, putting his hands against the stall as he bends over a bit and spreads his legs. “But please, take it as your reward. Take me.”

“Gladly,” Juš says, and he puts one of his hands on Tim’s ass, experimentally squeezing one of his cheeks and watching the lace shift on his body. Tim shivers, just a bit. 

“Hurry up,” he says. “We’re in public, after all.”

Juš nods and slips a finger under the band of the panties, moving it over so Tim’s pretty pink hole is exposed. He preps Tim using his fingers and with spit as lube, since they have nothing else on hand, but Tim still shudders and murmurs Juš’ name appreciatively as he brushes against his prostate, so he doesn’t seem to mind. When he’s ready, Juš unzips his own fly, pulls out his cock, which is hard and hot and ready, so ready, and pushes into the angel before him.

The fucking itself is quick and hurried, even more so than the prep because Juš didn’t want to hurt Tim, but it’s worth it, so worth it to see Tim squirm as Juš pumps into him, his arms shaking as he struggles to hold himself up, his hard cock straining against the panties before it finally breaks free and spring straight up, leaving behind a spot of precum on the lace. As Tim shifts and moves in time with the thrusts, Juš can see the angel wings on his back bouncing up and down, almost like he’s flying.

“P-pull out before you come,” Tim manages to get out as Juš approaches his climax. “Pull out and come on me, please, please…”

Juš nods and thrusts once, twice, three more times before pulling out and jerking himself to completion. Splatters of his cum get all over Tim’s lower back and ass, including onto the panties.

Juš pulls Tim up, freeing his hands, and Tim lets out a whimper and reaches down to touch his aching cock, which is soon spurting out ropes of cum into the front of his panties.

“Was that a good reward?” Tim asks as he comes back down to Earth, and at the sight of his angel covered front to back with cum, still wearing the lacy bra and panties and the goddamn wings, Juš can’t imagine answering with anything but yes.


End file.
